Shock Troopers
Shock Troopers served as the primary ground forces of the Visitors in the original series. Biography V: The Original Miniseries Shock troopers were first seen guarding and accompanying Tankers at the Richland chemical plant when Mike Donovan stowed away aboard one to gain access to the mothership. When he returned with a video revealing the Visitors' true intentions and reptilian identities, they were sent to raid the broadcasting station. Shock troopers were used to guard valuable installations such as Earth Security Headquarters and processing plants, as well as patrolling city borders and streets. They were often seen cooperating with Security Troopers at these installations, as well as guarding Visitor VIPs. Following their first encounter with Donovan, troopers would continue to hunt him unsuccessfully. Once, they were sent to raid Kristine Walsh's apartment complex to capture him, and on another occasion local police and shock troopers collaborated to find him while he was on the run following his first escape from the Mothership. The second time Donovan and his cohort and cameraman Tony Leonetti attempted to sneak aboard the Mothership they were caught by shock troopers. Donovan escaped via the aid of Fifth Column members, but was almost shot by a shock trooper commander when Mike refused to acknowledge him and made a run for a nearby truck. Shock troopers were used against Resistance and others who presented threats to the Visitors, such as scientists. When Visitor Youth Corps member Daniel, reported his family was harboring the Maxwells, a family of scientists, shock troopers were sent to capture them. Not finding the fugitives, they arrested Daniel's family instead. The Resistance became a target of the troopers more frequently as the Los Angeles Resistance continued to gain support and were forced to raid for medical, scientific, and weapon supplies. During one of the first raids, a trooper shot and killed Benjamin Taylor. Another raid, against the National Guard Armory, was just as deadly to the Resistance, but their objective - to steal weapons - was successful. The shock troopers suffered losses, blinded by mirrors and attacked on all fronts by Molotov cocktails and rifle and pistol fire. Shock troopers were also used to attack and capture entire towns and large Resistance camps. The town of San Pedro was processed to the Los Angeles mothership when a band of citizens destroyed the local supervisor's skyfighter. In retaliation, a force of shock troopers were used to round up the town's citizens and were taken away. There was only one survivor, a young child named Josh. A Visitor attack on a Resistance mountain camp was prompted by Jake and his shock troopers encountering a Robin Maxwell and capturing her. Jake was able to extort Robin's father, Robert, to disclose the location of the camp in exchange for his daughter's release, and the attack was led by Diana & Jake the following day. Physical Appearance Standard Shock Troopers The standard shock trooper donned the rust-orange uniform by other Visitor personnel, but were distinguished by the addition of a shiny, black vest over the chest and back with a black insignia over a orange patch, black gloves, and boots. The material is a flexible and highly resilient material able to deflect small-arms fire, but was not impervious to teflon-coated anti-armor rounds and direct laser blasts. The shock troopers were also known by their black, metallic helmets that shielded their heads down to their mouths. The helmets featured a tinted visor (protecting the Visitors' eyes from the brightness of Earth and their own laser firearms) able to be adjusted. The shock troopers were armed with a long-distance laser rifle and carried a smaller pistol fastened to their right hip. Security Troopers These soldiers appeared to be roughly comparable to a military police force, being used primarily for defensive duties as guards aboard motherships and at Visitor installations on earth; unlike shock troopers, they were rarely seen in strictly "offensive" military operations. Security troops were distinguished from shock troopers by a gold-colored helmet with a flip-down polarized visor to protect the face; they did not normally wear body armor, and were often armed only with pistols. Charles' Guard's These guards had white uniforms with visors and appear to wear ranks and they guard Charles and drive his limosines and cars and captures resistance members and informs Charles.They also have cooks. these guards have pistols and appear as elite shock troopers. There are more presumably on the Prospero and Visitor homeworld as they are few in numbers. Category:V (1983-85) Category:Visitor Organizations